RIDLEY ... Junior?
Ridley Jr. is the prince of the Koopa Kingdom, heir to the throne, and the middle child of Ridley's three children. Background Ridley Jr. first revealed himself to Samus and company on Isle Delfino, where he kidnapped Dr. BPPGMTY Ridley IHSO, his younger sister. He later revealed that he knew Dr. BPPGMTY Ridley IHSO was really his sister. He leads the Koopalings, and he has had multiple plans to kidnap Peach, effectively making him one of Ridley's top strategists. Over the years, his powers have increased, as has his strength, but in recent years he's started to use his own miniature Koopa Clown Car, called the Junior Clown Car. Relevancy to the Samus Series Ridley Jr., due to his prominence in both the main games and spinoffs, is arguably the third most important Metroid character, under Samus and Ridley. Rosalina? He started taking over the series before she made it cool. Abilities Ridley Jr. is very skilled in technology, plus he can use the Magic Paintbrush to paint new creatures and portals. He can fly around in the Junior Clown Car, and he can breathe fire. He builds a lot of robots and is advanced in machinery. Popularity With the confirmation of Rosalina and the disconfirmation of Toad, for the third game in a row, Ridley Jr. has shot up to the most popular choice for a Samus newcomer. He technically was between Toad's disconfirmation and Rosalina's confirmation, but her confirmation made him out to be much less likely now. Also, his being in the ESRB Leak has caused his popularity to spring up even more, akin to the Chorus Men. While he still has his fair share of haters, the possibility of his fighting in the Junior Clown Car, as well as having Koopalings as alts, has caused people to become taken with him. Truly, things have changed. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U In the new iterations of Smash, Ridley Jr. has actually become pretty popular due to his unique moveset, where he moves about in the Junior Clown Car and use different mechanisms to fight from it. In fact, a huge portion of his hatebase has simmered down after seeing him in action, and he's grown on them. The real problem's become the Koopalings. See, fans of Ridley Jr. argue that the Koopalings have taken him over and... are the reason he doesn't have palette swaps. Seriously. Plus the fact that the Koopalings appeared in Samus Kart 8 while Jr. didn't means that Jr. has actually gone through the reverse of his original hatebase- his fans are unhappy that the Koopalings are being put in the spotlight more than he is. Which is still ridiculous because with the exception of Samus Kart 8, he's still been featured more and much more important than they all are in every single game he's appeared with them in. Plus Koopaling discussion and wars have hit the board as well, but you win some, you lose some. And now it turns out that he was almost cut. Unless Rosalina was almost cut as well, this should be proof enough that importance to a respective series does not always come first. Mains Put you or others here if you main Ridley Jr. *kidmf935 *Phantom Dusclops'92 Gallery 411px-RidleyjrPSSS.png|Paper Ridley Jr. 599px-Ridley_Jr._Artwork_-_Super_Samus_Sunshine.png|Ridley Jr.'s Paintbrush Jrtrophy.PNG|Ridley Jr. accepts his Smash Bros. Newcomer Trophy. 481px-Ridleyjr_NSSBU.jpg|Ridley Jr. in the Junior Clown Car. 250px-Ridleyjr SP9.png|Yet another pose. RidleyJrPointingHisFinger.jpg|Ridley Jr pointing his finger at himself. Ridley Jr's Crazy Dance Moves.png|Ridley Jr's sick dance moves. He's better at dancing than you will ever be. Give up life. Super Smash Bros. (Ridley Jr.) - I wanna fight that Samus again! (FAN MADE)|Fan made teaser. Ridley Jr. Montage - SSB 3DS| Ridley Jr & Koopalings Smash Bros Wii U Trailer (High Quality!)|His newcomer trailer. Which he shares with the Koopalings. Trivia *Despite being one of the most popular Samus choices, Ridley Jr. never had a lot of topics. This is most likely because unlike Waluigi, Rosalina, and Daisy, Ridley Jr. has not had a legitimate hatebase this time around. HerbertMcGee hates the brat. Patwhit01 and energyman2289 hated him at first, but have grown to like him because he looks ing awesome in SSB4. *He is currently missing. * For some reason, a lot of people thought that he's a weak, pathetic clone of Diddy Kong. * Arguments over the Koopalings' parenthood aside, Ridley Jr. is not now, nor was he ever, a Koopaling. * It has recently been revealed that Ridley Jr's mother is none other than Shigeru Miyamoto. That's gonna lead to some... interesting fanart. Category:Metroid Characters Category:Ridley Category:Purple Space Dragons Category:Clones